1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a haptic feedback apparatus for a vehicle and a method using the same and, more particularly, to a haptic feedback apparatus for a vehicle and a method using the same that, when a user presses an accelerator pedal, deliver haptic feedback based on the angle of the accelerator pedal and the RPM of an engine to a foot of the user and display the angle of the accelerator pedal on a dashboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to accelerate a vehicle, a user should control an accelerator pedal according to his or her sensation and experience. When rapidly accelerating a vehicle because of the inexperienced control of an accelerator pedal, a novice user is confused, which may lead to damage to a vehicle or a deadly accident.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0018880 discloses the structure of an accelerator pedal that measures force that is applied to the accelerator pedal and sends a signal that invalidates the force applied to the accelerator pedal to an engine if a measured value is equal to or higher than a predetermined value, so that the engine is switched to specific mode, thereby preventing the rapid acceleration of a vehicle attributable to the erroneous operation of the accelerator pedal.
The conventional technology discloses only a structure of an accelerator pedal that, when a user who wants quick braking presses the accelerator pedal by mistake, sends a signal that invalidates force applied to the accelerator pedal to an engine, so that the engine is switched to a specific mode, thereby preventing the rapid acceleration of a vehicle. However, the conventional technology does not disclose a technology in which haptic feedback based on the angle of the accelerator pedal and the RPM of the engine is delivered to a foot of a user and the angle of the accelerator pedal is displayed on a dashboard. Furthermore, the conventional technology is problematic in that it is difficult to apply to a case where a user slowly accelerates a vehicle because the conventional technology can be applied to a case where a user who wants quick braking mistakenly presses the accelerator pedal.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for new haptic feedback technology for a vehicle in which measures that allow various types of rapid acceleration to be determined can be visually displayed to a user and can be delivered to a foot of the user, so that the user can intuitively be made aware of the manipulation status of an accelerator pedal and can actively prevent rapid acceleration.